R&R
by Dhampir72
Summary: It's finally Laven Week! Lavi and Allen go on vacation for much needed R&R. Told in 8 acts.
1. Culture

**Disclaimer**: Don't own DGM. Because if I did, things like this fanfiction would happen in canon.

**Author's Note**: Yes! The start of Lavi/Allen week! Posting this at midnight-ish Eastern/Standard time on August 6th to get the partay started. WOO! Pr0nz! Forgive me, but I needed to up on my erotica a bit. Enjoy the buttsecks, guise.

**pqpq**

Chapter 1 (August 6th) – Culture

**pqpq**

"It was really nice of Komui to give us such a great vacation," Allen commented, as he and his red-haired companion hiked up a sandy driveway. Their carriage sped away, leaving them in privacy as they padded down the soft path in their heavy boots. Once Allen was sure there was no one around except for the two of them, he slipped his hand comfortably in Lavi's, earning a smile from his partner.

"We'll have to thank him when we get back," Lavi said, swinging his suitcase merrily as they walked, earning a small laugh from Allen. In the distance, he could hear the ocean and he smiled as he breathed in deeply, inhaling the salty air. Komui had been quite generous when Allen asked for time off. Even more so when the silver-haired Exorcist requested that Lavi accompany him for the four-day stay in an isolated, restful location. It could have been Komui's desire for them to be happy (or the fact that he was glad Allen and Lavi were no longer "competition" for his precious Lenalee) that made him agree with a vigor Allen had only seen when it concerned the creation of some frightening invention.

"We will," Allen agreed with a nod of his head, catching sight of a green roof over the tall, golden grass. When they rounded the corner, their get-away home came into view, stilling Allen's combat boots in the fine sand. It was a beautiful little house: a two floored structure with an emerald roof and matching shutters, off-white siding, and a handsome wrap-around porch. A wooden bench swing moved in the ocean breeze in a lazy motion. Somewhere, Allen heard wind chimes. It was the very definition of _quaint_, especially against the blue sea and tan beach in the distance.

"Wow," Lavi said, giving Allen's hand a squeeze. "Nice."

"Yeah," Allen agreed, his chest slightly heavy. He didn't want to admit that something like the house that stood before him was the replica of what sometimes entertained his dreams at night. Settling down in a home he could call his own, with someone he cared for more than anyone else… "Let's go inside."

The two of them entered and found a spacious living room, decorated comfortably, yet stylishly. It was definitely "home" and Allen loved every bit of it. Setting their suitcases down, they removed their boots and their coats, walking around barefooted and relaxed to explore. The rooms were light and airy, painted in soothing colors of lavender, goldenrod, and sea foam green. The furniture was tasteful, the bathrooms were clean, and the view was absolutely incredible. Not to mention, the fridge was stocked full.

"I must be in heaven," Allen said with a happy sigh. Warm arms wrapped around his waist before he was pulled against the strong chest of his lover. Lavi's laugh reverberated through his being, filling him with joy and smiles and everything good in the world.

"You're just happy about the food selection," Lavi said.

"That's not all," Allen replied, tilting his head back to smile up at Lavi, who smiled back at him. Gently, he placed a loving kiss against the redhead's jaw, threading their fingers together amiably. "I'm here with you. That's the best part."

"I couldn't agree more," Lavi said, kissing his forehead, and then his nose, finally his lips. Despite the strange angle, Allen found it nice, and the two of them lazily parted to walk out onto the patio. The ocean waves crashed against the beach in a rhythm that soothed Allen's nerves and tension: everything he had been experiencing as the struggles with the Earl intensified. Allen breathed out a sigh and asked Lavi if they could sit outside for a bit. The redhead agreed and they both curled up outside on the porch swing for a while to enjoy their serenity in each others arms. Around noon, they made lunch and then took a walk out on the beach, pinkies intertwined as the surf tickled their toes and ankles. When they returned to their beach house, they collaborated on dinner and set out a table on the patio to watch the sun sink on the horizon.

"I already feel relaxed," Allen commented, that night as they resumed their place on the porch swing to watch as the moon and stars came out.

"Me too," Lavi said, rocking them gently on the wooden bench. His lips were close to Allen's ear and his breath was warm, ghosting over his flesh pleasantly to make him shiver. The two of them hadn't been alone in several weeks. Despite the occasional play in an abandoned hallway or broom closet and the hot, desperately needy kissing sessions between missions, the two of them hadn't been _together_ in a long time. Allen couldn't remember the last time he and Lavi had sex, and suddenly his body was very much reminded of that fact.

"Lavi," Allen said, breaking the steady rhythm of the sound of the waves and crickets.

"Hmm?" was Lavi's reply. Carefully, Allen turned around in the swing, managing to not topple them over in the process. He stared up at his lover, looking down at his slightly disheveled, but relaxed appearance in the moonlight. "What's up, Allen?" Without the use of words, Allen allowed his expression to turn hungry, showing the need his body felt, had been feeling for weeks now. The heat flowing through his veins made him feel like he was on fire, craving Lavi's flesh against his; for Lavi to be inside of him again. Leaning up, Allen pressed his lips against Lavi's, holding onto the redhead's shoulders for support as he slipped his tongue inside his mouth. A sweet moan elicited from Lavi, sending Allen into a shivering mess of pleasure from the mere sound. Lavi's lips against his, the hand holding him at the small of his back, and the way Allen could already feel Lavi _rising_ to the occasion, were all the things Allen wanted at that moment. When he pulled away, Lavi was flushed, his lips red and swollen.

"I want you, Lavi," Allen said, his voice considerably lower, husky with desire for the man before him. Lavi did not answer, but sat up quickly, their lips meshing together once again for another passionate kiss. As their tongues slid against each other, exploring the hot caverns of their partner's mouth, Allen felt himself lifted up as Lavi stood from the swing. Instinctually and without parting, Allen wrapped his legs around Lavi's waist, holding onto his shoulders as his lover brought them inside. He heard the door close and then they made it a few steps before Allen's back was pressed against a nearby wall.

"I want you, Allen," Lavi said, once he pulled away, but only long enough to say those words. Then his lips were busy, kissing down Allen's neck with hot little licks and nips in all the right places. Lavi knew how to get him going, especially when he teased that spot just around Allen's ear. It was enough to leave Allen quivering and moaning aloud without restraint.

"Please, Lavi…" Allen said breathlessly, a small groan escaping him with Lavi mouthed his way down his neck, his tongue flicking out to trace his Adam's apple, before his teeth scraped against the gentle curve of his collarbone. Just their little bit of kissing and touching already had Allen hard and needy, his skin flushed pink with passion.

"Please, what?" Lavi asked teasingly, giving a little bite to Allen's shoulder. From beneath him, Allen could feel the pressure of Lavi's erection rubbing against his ass through their pants. It had definitely been a long time if the two of them were already _this_ excited.

"Please…stop teasing me!" Allen whined, gripping at Lavi's shoulders as his lover began a gentle thrust against him.

"No teasing?" Lavi asked, stilling his hips, which earned an aggravated whimper from Allen. "Where's the fun in that?"

"Lavi!" Allen whined, writhing against his lover, wanting more contact, more heat between them. Anything more than what Lavi was giving him. But Lavi did not oblige, even when Allen made that face he knew would make his redheaded partner weak enough to do whatever he wanted. "Please?"

"I've got something more fun in mind," Lavi said, trailing his fingertips lightly over Allen's clothed thigh. "If you're interested…" Allen looked him in his single green eye, telling him without words that he would do _anything_ Lavi wanted. "Hm, are you sure?" Lavi asked, brushing his lips lightly over Allen's neck. If possible, it was even more erotic than the hot, needy kisses from before. The deliberate slowness, taunting, playfulness of everything was more than enough to cause Allen's heart to race with anticipation.

"Yes," Allen breathed, holding on tightly to Lavi as the redhead immediately made for the stairs. The next thing he felt was the cool breeze coming from the open windows and the brush of soft silk against his heated skin as Lavi lowered him onto a comfortable bed. The contrast of warmth and cold was pleasantly stimulating, sensual to his senses, but when his lover's lips and hands were suddenly gone, Allen couldn't help but let out a disappointed sound. Lavi was standing beside the bed, panting with his red lips slightly parted. His shirt was crooked from all the grabbing Allen had been doing, but the silver-haired boy could only think about getting Lavi's clothes _off_, not caring about how they looked now. But before Allen could make to reach for the hem of Lavi's tee, the redhead stepped playfully out of the way.

"Lavi," Allen said, making a very needy face at his lover. He didn't want to play this game with Lavi. It had been too long for him to not be getting fucked silly into the mattress by his boyfriend.

"You said you wanted to do something fun," Lavi replied innocently, trailing his fingertips over his own body with deliberate slowness.

"I do," Allen answered, his voice husky, almost a growl, at the sight of Lavi's nipples hardening beneath his own caresses. "But I can't have fun if you're _over there_."

"Don't rush, Allen," Lavi said, in the most nonchalant sort of voice. Allen blushed when he realized that Lavi had used the same tone during some of their…kinkier sessions. Obeying, Allen waited for Lavi to explain exactly what it was he had in mind. The redhead didn't say anything else. Instead, he made a show of walking in a very sexy manner about the room, bending over to reach for one of the suitcases they had brought up to the room earlier that day. Allen found his eyes taking in the leanness of his boyfriend's rear and those legs that drove him wild.

"Lavi," Allen said, using his sternest voice to get his lover's attention. "If you don't get over here now, I'm going to do it myself." To accentuate this point, Allen removed his shirt and threw it across the room carelessly. Neatness be damned; he wanted Lavi _now_.

"Patience is a virtue, Allen," Lavi answered, removing a small box from his suitcase, not seeming to notice the display. With that procured, Lavi stood up and walked over to the bed, a very promising look on his face. "Now, I remember a time we got _really wild_." He flicked open the catches on the curious container but did not open it. "You really liked it when I tied you up and had my way with you, didn't you, Allen?" Just the way Lavi was _talking_ was making Allen hot, not to mention recalling the incident in question. Lavi had tied him to the headboard with a few well-placed knots before proceeding to fuck his brains out. It had been so amazing that Allen came three times during the course of that night and all from being dominated so forcefully by his fiery lover.

"Yes," Allen admitted, his face hot. If Lavi was going to do that to him tonight, he had no arguments at all. In fact, he had been wanting to ask if they could do it again, but had been a bit too embarrassed to bring it up afterwards. Lavi, he knew, had been guilty for weeks at the bruises he'd left on Allen's wrists. But in truth, it had made Allen horny to look at them, remembering exactly how incredible the sex had been.

"So, I was going to ask if you wanted to be introduced to a little subculture known as BDSM," Lavi explained.

"What is it?" Allen asked, curious, as he had never heard the term before.

"An acronym," Lavi replied, giving Allen a grin.

"What does it stand for?" Allen asked, more specific.

"It stands for a lot of things, actually: bondage and discipline are the first two letters," Lavi answered. Allen's face heated as he continued. "Then the next two are dominance and submission. The last two are sadism and masochism." Allen made a displeased face at that and Lavi laughed in agreement. "Don't worry. I'm not into that," he said, making Allen relax slightly. Although he had enjoyed the burn of the ropes around his wrists, he didn't think he could handle Lavi beating him or anything like that.

"So…it's a culture of…s-sex?" Allen asked, stuttering a bit over the word. Even though he was no stranger to intercourse, or the pleasure that accompanied it, Allen was still a bit embarrassed to have gotten so…unusual in his preferences. Lavi smirked.

"It's basically the official name for fetishism. You know, like what we did that night. Also whips and chains, master and slave situations, roleplay, toys, lots of leather…" Allen knew Lavi was doing it on purpose: letting those words do the caressing for him, riling Allen up for the play that was to come. "You name it, we'll do it." Allen swallowed, excitement coursing through him. Perhaps this would be his chance to ask for some of the…naughtier things that had crossed his mind during sex.

"What do you want to do?" Allen asked.

"Anything you want to," Lavi answered vaguely.

"What do you think I'd like, then?" Allen inquired, rubbing his palm against the tent in his pants. He didn't miss the way Lavi's hungry eye took in the sight.

"You liked being tied up," Lavi replied, pulling out some silken rope from his box. "Maybe this won't…leave any marks." Allen watched as the red restraint coiled on the end of the bed like a snake. His cock gave a twitch upon seeing it, knowing what pleasure it could bring.

"I do," Allen said, face still a bit heated with his blush.

"Maybe you want to try something else with it too, hm?" Lavi asked, pulling out a black, spiked collar.

"What's that?" Allen asked. Lavi grinned and handed it to him.

"Want to try out a little roleplay? It's a bit different than what we've tried. It's more about domination and submission," Lavi explained. Allen undid the buckle on the collar and stared at it before looking up at Lavi through his eyelashes.

"So that means…you'll order me around before tying me up and doing bad things to me?" Allen inquired, a hopeful tenor to his voice.

"All while you call me 'master'," he replied, grinning in such a way that Allen couldn't get the collar on fast enough. "Someone's eager." Although Lavi's comment sounded sarcastic, Allen could tell that he was the one who had put the heat into his lover's gaze.

"Of course," Allen said, running his tongue along his own lower lip in a teasing manner. "Master." Lavi raised an eyebrow, seemingly impressed by this.

"Okay, Slave, then let's get to it," he said and Allen felt his finger hook around the ring on the collar, pulling him gently, though with some force, towards the end of the bed. Lavi kissed him with the strongest amount of passion yet and Allen returned it, his lust for their game heightening his responses. But their contact did not last long, as Allen felt a tug on his collar when Lavi moved away. "But first: some parameters." Allen groaned at this, the sound cut off as Lavi gripped his chin and forced him to look up. "First of all: none of that. I make the rules, darling." Allen felt his breath speed up at the authoritative tone, never realizing he would like this so much. "Secondly, you're not allowed to touch yourself. At all." Allen barely kept his whimper from escaping. He was so hard he truly believed that Lavi could make him cum just by _speaking_. "Thirdly, I want you to suck my cock. So get on your knees and do it well, love."

"Yes, Master," Allen replied, doing as he was asked. Trembling, his fingers hurriedly went to the front of Lavi's pants, unbuttoning and unzipping so that he could finally get to that he truly wanted. Call him a whore, but Allen really liked sucking Lavi's dick. His lover's erection was before him and Allen lapped at the head with his tongue, tasting the delicious saltiness of Lavi's precum. He felt a hand in his hair, gripping him gently as a silent entreaty to continue. Doing as he was bidden, Allen took Lavi into his mouth with a soft groan, moving down on him slowly. Relaxing his throat to accommodate Lavi's length and girth, Allen then began to move his head, creating a pumping motion around that throbbing organ.

"Mm…you're so good at this, Allen," Lavi murmured from above him. Allen hummed in response, loving the way he could make his lover moan with such passion. Maybe Allen got carried away, because Lavi soon pulled away, panting with his cheeks a lovely shade of red. "Maybe you're getting _too_ good." Allen smiled at the compliment, licking at the corners of his mouth in a very seductive manner; the way that drove Lavi wild, even if Allen was just cleaning up his lips from an after-midnight snack.

"Did it…_displease_ you, Master?" Allen asked, quirking his eyebrow slightly as he eyed the very stiff prick before him. It twitched beneath his gaze, allowing Allen to know that Lavi was anything _but_ displeased. Lavi tilted his chin up with the tips of his fingers, moving quicker than Allen expected to latch onto the collar.

"Did I say you could speak?" he inquired, tilting his head slightly in an almost disinterested gesture. Allen did not want to admit that this condescending treatment was the most erotic thing he had ever experienced.

"No, Master," Allen replied, breathy and horny. Lavi narrowed his eye at the answer, but did not comment. Instead, he tugged on the collar once more, pulling Allen to a stand.

"Take your pants off," he ordered. Allen scrambled to do so, getting naked faster than he ever had in his life. Exposed, Allen felt no embarrassment, only excitement for whatever Lavi was going to do to him. The redhead grinned at him, producing a long strip of black silk that Allen hadn't seen before. Before he could ask what Lavi's plans were for it, the cloth was tied around his head, obstructing his vision. In the newfound darkness, Allen felt the lightest caress against his shoulder, making him shiver.

"You've been a very good boy," Lavi said. "So I'm going to give you a reward." Allen's breath stilled with anticipation. Despite not being able to see, he could feel Lavi's heated stare on his body, roaming over the naked, willing flesh. He gasped when his lover's hand suddenly grasped him, giving the slightest squeeze to his cock. It took all of his self-restraint to not make any sound. He must have been making a strange face because Lavi chuckled and commented: "Look at that control…" Lavi's hand continued to manipulate his cock until Allen feared he might collapse right there from all the teasing.

"What do you want me to do, hmm?" Lavi purred, not stilling his hand. "You want me to really reward you?" Allen could not stop his hips from moving no matter how hard he tried, especially when Lavi gave him the most pleasurable squeeze yet. His mind blanked to white and for a millisecond, Allen thought he was going to finish right there. "Maybe...I should punish you instead…"

"Please, Master," Allen moaned, beyond playing. Lavi let go of him, obviously sensing his distress.

"On the bed," Lavi commanded. Blindfolded, Allen could only take small steps backwards until he hit the side of the mattress. Then he carefully hoisted himself up, climbing on top of it to await further instructions. "Well, don't you paint a pretty picture?" Lavi's fingers brushed over his skin in a light, sensual manner that matched his voice. But then, the palm of his hand slapped against Allen's thigh. It was slightly painful, but fueled the tingling heat within his body perfectly. "Now, on your knees again." Allen obeyed quickly, allowing Lavi to tie his hands together with a knot of silk against the bedpost.

So there he was: tied up, blindfolded, and completely at his Master's mercy. The only thing that would make it better was when Lavi took him, which he wanted so badly; badly enough that his cock was hard and dripping with precum. He could feel it dribbling from the head, down the shaft, along the insides of his thighs. Never before had he been this turned on. Especially craving such a role from his lover.

"Ah!" Allen gasped, surprised when he felt the slick press of a finger inside of him. From there, he bit his lip to keep from uttering any more sounds, his body rocking back and forth against the digit pumping inside of him.

"Do you want me to fuck you, Allen?" Lavi asked, his lips against Allen's ear. The smaller boy could feel his lover's body against him, just as hot and wanting as his. He wanted to answer, but could only get out a throaty moan when a second finger joined the first. "Oh, I'll take that as a yes, then."

Lavi did not disappoint.

After his three fingers had transformed Allen into a trembling, horny wreck, Lavi finally entered him. Allen's mind didn't even register the slight discomfort, just as Lavi didn't notice how they had both broken out of character. All he could focus on was Lavi inside of him, pounding into him with enough force to send the bed slamming against the wall. When Lavi hit his prostate, Allen screamed, arching his back against the redhead, who continued to slam into that one, perfect place inside of him. Lavi gripped his hip as he buried himself deeper inside Allen, gripping the smaller boy's cock with his right hand.

And that was all she wrote.

Allen crested with a loud shout, spurting cum all over himself and the sheets. Lavi was not far behind and Allen groaned with him as he released. Still tied up and shaking, Allen slumped forward tiredly. After a moment, Lavi removed himself and untied Allen, his strong arms catching the silver-haired boy before he could collapse onto the mattress. Never before had Allen felt like the life had been so pleasantly fucked out of him.

"Did you enjoy that?" Lavi asked, removing the blindfold. When Allen's eyes adjusted, he could see his lover lying beside him, a pleased look upon his face. Allen's mirrored Lavi's.

"So much," Allen answered, his eyes falling heavily downwards.

"We'll play again some other time, then," Lavi promised, kissing Allen's burning wrists. Even though the sheets were wet, slightly sticky, and a tad uncomfortably hot, Allen smiled and curled up next to Lavi, falling into an almost immediate sleep. In his last few moments of consciousness, Allen felt the gentle press of Lavi's lips against his forehead and then a loving endearment whispered into his ear.

Needless to say, Allen slept with a smile.

**pqpq**

"What is this?" you ask. Oho, why yes. This Laven collection is actually going to contain all seven prompts in ONE story. Oh, hellz yes. Lots and lots of smut ahead. Ready to set sail? More tomorrow.

Love,

**Dhampir72**


	2. New Day

**Author's Note**: Thanks for all the love (and nosebleeds), guys. More porn is in order.

**pqpq**

Chapter 2 "New Day"

**pqpq**

Sunlight tickled his eyelashes, warming his lids until Allen was forced to open them, waking to a new morning. He breathed in the smell of the ocean, his lover's scent all around him. In the distance, Allen could hear the waves crashing against the shore in a gentle rhythm, just as softly as the even rise and fall of Lavi's chest beneath his ear. If Allen closed his eyes and imagined hard enough, it felt like he was in the ocean, his body supported by nothing but the most affectionate, rolling swells. But Allen didn't want to imagine that he was in the ocean. After all, he was quite content with where he was: his head resting against Lavi's shoulder; the redhead's arm around his waist. It was warm here and Allen was together with the person he cared most for.

Alone in the ocean being carried by the waves had nothing compared to this moment of serenity he was experiencing with Lavi.

Allen sighed lightly, letting his eyes fall shut again, thinking that perhaps he would go back to sleep for a few hours. This _was_ his vacation, so he was entitled to do whatever he wanted. But the sunlight was persistent and Allen's bladder soon followed, forcing the smaller boy to get out of bed as quietly as possible to go to the bathroom. When he was through with his business, Allen tiptoed back towards the bed, pulling the curtains shut before he settled himself back on the mattress. Normally, Allen would have gotten up and done some exercises, but Lavi was sleeping so adorably, with his hair all messed up and falling across his cheeks in a very nice way that Allen could not resist.

With gentle fingers, Allen brushed some of those red strands from his lover's face, careful not to rouse him. Even though Allen knew Lavi was a heavy sleeper, he wanted to enjoy looking at him without him turning away. Lavi became very embarrassed when Allen merely wanted to observe him and always found one reason or another to turn his face away from Allen's silver eyes. But now, Lavi was spread out all for his liking, so that Allen could stare unabashedly and without making the redhead nervous.

He let his eyes take in Lavi's features, so relaxed in sleep and without that worry line Allen could sometimes see forming between his brows. His lashes were dark against his cheeks, fluttering with the most miniscule of movements when Lavi's eye would move behind the lid, deeply sleeping. Allen could not stare at Lavi's lips long, because he found the almost overwhelming urge to kiss his lover awake. Then, he thought of a better idea.

And Allen Walker grinned devilishly.

Lavi slept on, unawares of what his lover would be doing to his defenseless body in sleep. Allen had his mind set on something, only urged onwards by the sight of Lavi's lithe body swathed sparingly in their tangled bed sheets. It wasn't difficult to see the lean muscles of Lavi's arms and legs or the strong form of his stomach and chest. Beneath the thin fabric, Allen could feel the ridge of Lavi's dormant cock against his thigh. All of this observation only heightened Allen's determination for his wicked plan.

It started out teasing: just flirting his fingers over Lavi's shoulders and neck, before moving downwards towards his chest. There, Allen ghosting the digits along Lavi's chest, pulling away when he felt the redhead shiver slightly. But he did not wake and so, after a moment, Allen continued again. It didn't take long to get Lavi's nipples into firm peaks, which Allen couldn't resist pressing his lips against. Allen smirked when none of this roused Lavi, not even the smallest lick to that pink bud. All Lavi did was let out the smallest of sounds, his mind most likely under the impression that he was experiencing a sexual fantasy in sleep.

Allen would give him a sexual fantasy, all right.

Once he was through with those twin nubs, Allen moved further down, kissing and touching Lavi's stomach in the lightest possible manner. For a moment, Allen feared Lavi was going to wake up, but he just let out another arousing sound before quieting once more. Against his hip, Allen could feel Lavi's cock coming to life from the playful stimulus.

"Do you want me to suck you, Lavi?" Allen whispered against Lavi's navel, tracing his tongue around the indent. Lavi did not reply, even when Allen's fingertips moved up his thigh toward his hip in the most sensual manner possible. He dipped the tip of his tongue inside Lavi's bellybutton, allowing his forefinger to brush along the inside of Lavi's thigh, up to where his erection was making itself known.

"Is that a yes?" he asked his sleeping lover, moving his lips down the delicious dip to Lavi's hip. In between his legs, Allen caressed Lavi's sac briefly, before dragging the very tips of his nails along his cock. Lavi's breathing had increased slightly and there was a faint shine to his skin, but still, he didn't wake up. Allen wondered if he could keep Lavi sleeping until the last moment and that his lover would wake to this new day with the most amazing of climaxes.

"I think it is," Allen continued, tracing his finger around the very tip. It was slightly wet and Allen couldn't help but smirk in pride. He could even get Lavi going in his sleep. With the gentlest of touches, Allen held the base of Lavi's cock and swept the very tip of his tongue over the head. Lavi groaned, the loudest sound yet, and Allen knew he didn't have much time before this was all over. A little faster, Allen pressed his lips against Lavi's cock, mouthing his way along the shaft, allowing his tongue to dart out over the veins that protruded from the throbbing flesh. Then Allen took the head into his mouth, smoothing his tongue against the weeping slit. He thrust the rough side of the muscle over the sensitive area, hoping to bring Lavi the most pleasure possible. Through his lashes, he looked up in enough time to see his lover's eye open. It was confused, hazy with sleep, but shiny with unrestrained arousal.

"A…Allen?" he asked, voice husky and _needy_. It sent a reminder to Allen of what he had been neglecting this whole time. But his own need aside, Allen sucked with a renewed vigor and was rewarded almost immediately with Lavi's euphoric face. The most pleasurable sound escaped his lips, accompanied by a salty rush inside of Allen's mouth. He swallowed as much as possible, but when he pulled back, some dribbled down his chin and onto the sheets. A small, final spurt got him on the cheek, but Allen didn't mind, sitting back to look down at Lavi's panting form. His one green eye was dark when Allen thumbed the moisture from his face and licked it with a long sweep of his tongue. Then he stretched himself over Lavi and kissed him gently.

"Good morning," Allen said.

"I'll say…" Lavi replied, his voice rather dazed.

"Did you enjoy that~?" Allen asked, smoothing his fingers through Lavi's unruly mess of hair.

"You rock my world, Allen," Lavi murmured, content smile upon his face. "You also spoil me far too much." Allen grinned, kissing his chin, then his lips. The whole reason for this entire getaway was for a certain someone's birthday. It was Allen's chance to return all the spoiling that Lavi had given _him_ for the past year and a half now. But he wasn't about to tell Lavi that until the actual day, when Allen was determined to lavish Lavi to the fullest extent. In the meantime, though, he found himself looking down at Lavi with a mischevious smirk.

"The spoiling goes both ways, you know," Allen said, pressing his hips more fully against Lavi's to demonstrate his still unsatisfied urge. Lavi quirked an eyebrow and they spent the rest of the morning in bed. It was definitely the start to a great, new day.

**pqpq**

Yaaay. I'll be getting around to other people's Laven submissions by tonight, I promise.

Tomorrow, more smex.

Love,

**Dhampir72**


	3. Ocean

**Author's Note**: Aaaaand more porn! Sorry for the delay. wouldn't let me update for the past two days...

**pqpq**

Chapter 3 - Ocean

**pqpq**

At around noon, Allen and Lavi finally removed themselves from the bedroom to have something to eat. Allen was so ravenous he could barely wait, resulting in Lavi having to take charge in the kitchen. He quickly cut up a few watermelons and cantaloupe for Allen to snack on while he whipped up several dozen sandwiches to feed the silver-haired boy's monstrous appetite.

"Where did I ever find you?" Allen asked, munching on his lunch happily.

"In a hospital in Germany," Lavi replied, smirking then Allen nudged his knee under the table. He laughed and finished up his single sub, allowing Allen to have the rest for himself. While they were enjoying their food, Allen looked out the window at the beach, allowing the August breezes to caress his skin.

"It's such a nice day," Allen sighed, finishing up his seventh sandwich.

"Knew it was gonna be," Lavi said from his place in front of the sink, where he was washing some of the dishes and utensils.

"How'd you know that?" Allen asked, tilting his head slightly. Lavi looked over his shoulder and gave him a playful smirk.

"This morning," he replied. "Oh, and last night, too." He turned the tap off, drying his hands on a towel before plopping down in the seat across from Allen once more. The silver-haired boy blushed at the mention of the previous evening. He was a bit embarrassed that he had done such a thing, but his sore wrists and aching backside were completely worth it. "I didn't…go too far out of line, did I?" Lavi asked, looking a bit concerned.

"No," Allen assured him, nudging his knee beneath the table. He took a sip of his iced tea with a teasing smile, glancing over the lemon at his redheaded lover. "If anything, I was hoping to do it again sometime."

"R-Really?" Lavi asked, one green eye rather wide.

"Yeah," Allen answered, his cheeks hot. "You just can't brag about it or anything."

"No one would believe me, even if I did," Lavi said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Allen asked, truly curious.

"Well, what I meant was that no one would expect you of all people would be, you know, into that sort of thing," Lavi supplied as an answer. Allen was perfectly content to take this in stride, munching on the rest of his lunch in silence. For some reason, Lavi was studying him closely and Allen why the redhead felt so uncomfortable when Allen did that to _him_.

"What?" Allen asked after a moment, reaching up to touch his cheek. "Is there something on my face?"

"No, I'm just looking at you," Lavi said, his eye moving from Allen's downwards, landing and fixing upon the red marks around the smaller boy's wrist. Allen nudged Lavi under the table again.

"It doesn't hurt," Allen told him. It was obvious, from the look that followed, that Lavi did not believe him, so Allen amended it with: "Well, it doesn't hurt in the bad way." After a moment or two, Lavi seemed to let it drop, clearing his throat as he stood up.

"Do you want to go walk on the beach again?" he asked, looking out the window.

"Yeah. That would be nice," Allen replied. After a few more sandwiches and another watermelon, the two of them left the house towards the shore. They had pulled out an extra bed sheet from the linen closet and had thrown over their shoulders so that they would have somewhere to sit on the sand. Under Lavi's arm, he carried a book, while Allen played with a box of cards in the front pocket of his pants. Although Lavi had gone casual in a simple tee and shorts, Allen had felt it more appropriate for him to go out in long sleeves and his usual pair of black pants.

"You're going to be hot," Lavi said, as he spread out the sheet.

"It's okay," Allen insisted, helping him straighten it. They anchored down the edges with stones they found nearby.

"You know, Allen, it's a private beach," Lavi pointed out. "No one's around for miles. You don't have to be body shy around me." Lavi had a point, but Allen was adamant in keeping his clothes on for the time being. Once again, Lavi didn't push it further, lying down on the sheet with his book. Allen sat down beside him and pulled out the cards. He shuffled absentmindedly, watching the waves. The ocean was the clearest blue. Gulls were flying overhead, cawing in a rhythmic manner. It was the picture of relaxation.

"It's so beautiful," Allen said, setting his cards aside to lie next to Lavi. He lay on his stomach so that he didn't have to sit properly on the blanket. He was still a bit sore…

"It is," Lavi agreed, flipping the page in his book. They spent the majority of the afternoon outside in the sunlight. Eventually, Allen relented and rolled up the sleeves of his pants, but the shirt stayed on.

"You're getting hot," Lavi said, in a teasing voice.

"Am not," Allen retorted.

"Just take your clothes off," Lavi suggested.

"N-No way!" Allen said, blushing.

"I'll take my clothes off," Lavi offered, putting his bookmark between two pages.

"You're _always_ willing to take _your_ clothes off," Allen replied.

"This is true," Lavi said, sitting upright to pull at the hem of his shirt. Allen stilled his hands before they could pull the garment off. The redhead gave him a puzzled look and Allen grinned.

"How about a little game?" he asked, holding up the deck.

"That's…a bad idea…" Lavi murmured. His expression allowed Allen to know that he remembered the last time they had played together. It had been when they were on a mission in Africa. Lavi had been slaughtered and lost 500 guineas in the course of a few hours. Not to mention Allen took his clothes and gave him a very in depth lesson of the more…intimate kind. Lavi hadn't been able to sit for a week, which gave Allen the utmost pleasure at his all around victory.

"Just for fun," Allen said innocently.

"Allen Walker doesn't play 'just for fun' I know this," Lavi said, shaking his head.

"Strip poker?" Allen suggested, raising an eyebrow. Lavi appeared like he could deal with this just by the way he straightened up a bit and turned his body more towards Allen.

"What are the stakes, then?" Lavi inquired. Allen thought, pressing his finger against his lips as he did so.

"Hmm…let's see…if I win, I get to do whatever I want to you," Allen said with a promising grin. "And if you win, then you get to do whatever you want to me." Lavi shook his head.

"Should I even play at this point?" Lavi asked with a sigh. But he did play, only to lose spectacularly. On their very private beach, Lavi was now very naked, while Allen sat across from him, fully clothed with the cat-who-just-ate-the-canary sort of look. "That wasn't even fair. I don't know why I continue to feed your unhealthy habits." Even though his voice sounded disappointed, Allen could tell that Lavi wasn't _that_ upset with his loss.

"Because you love me?" Allen suggested, moving onto his hands and knees to get closer to Lavi. The redhead smiled at him and nodded.

"Yeah, I guess that's the reason," he answered, wrinkling his nose when Allen fondly kissed him right on the tip of it.

"Plus you like it when I do bad things to you," Allen said, letting his fingertips trail over Lavi's bare chest. A thrill ran through him when Lavi's flesh trembled slightly, his nipples hardening from the slightest contact.

"I can't lie and say otherwise," Lavi replied, his voice considerably lower than before.

"And I can't lie and say I don't enjoy it either," Allen said, leaning forward so their lips were barely touching. When he spoke, they brushed with the lightest of sensations. "Now, Lavi…it's time for my reward…" The silver-haired boy pulled back and grinned at Lavi, taking off his button up shirt as he stood and walked towards the ocean.

"W-Where are you going?!" Lavi asked. Allen turned back towards him, throwing the shirt onto their blanket.

"I'm going to take a swim," Allen said, unbuttoning his fly before shimmying out of his pants. He wasn't wearing any underwear, leaving him bare for the world to see. "Wanna join me?" Lavi stared, his eye so wide that it was comical. Before Allen turned away to walk towards the crashing waves, he didn't miss the interested twitch of Lavi's cock. He only got up to his knees before Lavi was behind him, following him into the surf. Allen looked over his shoulder and smiled at Lavi, wading further in until he was up to his waist; his lover followed with a borderline hungry gaze.

"What's that face for, Lavi?" Allen asked.

"You know what it's for, you little tease," Lavi replied, moving his arms around Allen's body. The smaller boy was able to free himself quickly, turning around to face Lavi in the clear water.

"No touching, Lavi! This is my reward, after all," Allen said seductively. "I get to play with you for as long as I want…" Beneath the water, Allen ran the fingers of his right hand along Lavi's ribcage while using his other hand to sweep over his lover's cock. Lavi went rigid, his cock responding almost immediately to the roughness of the flesh there.

"You really are…a tease, you know," Lavi panted, as Allen took hold of his dick and began to squeeze and stroke it beneath the ocean waves. After a few moments of this, Allen found his own erection being fondled to full length. Apparently, Lavi was bad at keeping his hands to himself, but Allen wasn't about to tell him off, his head rolling back in pleasure at the feeling Lavi's palm was bringing him. He wasn't the only one because Lavi was letting loose the smallest of pleasurable sounds at the work Allen was doing at the moment. The clear waves began to get a little rougher as they stroked each other, but just as Allen felt himself on the brink, he pulled away, face red with the effort of holding back. Lavi looked disappointed.

"What? I don't want all of this to go by so quickly," Allen said with a huff. "It's my reward and I want to have it nice and slow." With that said, he walked with purpose back towards the beach. Out of the water, moisture dripped down his back, his legs, along the length of his erect cock. Lavi was behind him, he knew, and when he lay down on the blanket, he saw himself staring up at his lover.

"You…are a complete minx," Lavi murmured, lying down beside him. Allen laughed, turning over to face him. Pouting, Lavi was rubbing small circles around his navel with his thumb, as if trying to appease the ache inside of him. "It's not fair." Grinning, Allen propped himself up and pushed Lavi flat onto his back.

"Fine. Let's finish, then," Allen said, kissing Lavi fully. Their tongues slid against each other, working, sucking, almost dueling. Then, Allen pulled back, his lips tingling as he smiled. Because he was still a bit sore, Allen didn't want to risk hurting himself more. So, he gave Lavi a wink and then turned around over his lover so that each of them faced a very eager cock. Without another word, Allen relaxed his throat and took Lavi in deep. Although the salty taste from the ocean was almost overwhelming, Allen managed to not gag. He instead lavished Lavi's cock with attention, a determined tongue, and the firm squeezes with his hand at the base. In return, Lavi moaned around his erection, making Allen go rigid at the feeling of the vibrations coursing through his entire body. He sucked at Lavi's length with a renewed sense of purpose, intent on bringing his lover release. Bringing just the tip in his mouth, Allen sucked and teased, dipping his tongue inside the slit with a rapid thrust to add to his pleasure. Lavi moaned, the loudest yet, tightening the feeling inside of Allen's body. It made him feel like at any moment he would snap, tumble forward into oblivion. The only warning he could get out was the deep groan around Lavi's cock before spilling into his lover's mouth. Waves upon waves of euphoria crashed through him, much like the surf upon the shore. Lavi followed him soon afterwards, cumming with a keening cry around Allen's softening member.

"You…never cease to amaze me…" Lavi murmured, when the two of them were lying upon their blanket afterwards, naked in the sunlight.

"That's good, right?" Allen asked, smiling up at Lavi contently. The redhead laughed. Allen thought its sound was more pleasant than the sound of the ocean waves, crashing against the sandy beach by their feet.

"That's great," Lavi said, kissing him with more warmth than sunshine.

It was a beautiful afternoon.

**pqpq**

More to come later this evening to keep Laven week going strong!

**Dhampir72**


	4. Connection

**Author's Note**: And here's your second update, late again... Hopefully makes up for the no-updating I did due to all the technical glitches on this site…

**pqpq**

When the sun was just about to set, Lavi and Allen made their way back to the house on top of the sandy hill. It was a perfect summer evening, allowing them to dine outside again on the porch. The oranges and reds during that sunset were the most vibrant Lavi had ever seen, and he had seen his fair share of sunsets. It wasn't quite like Cairo's or Beijing's; much different from Paris, perhaps brighter in Athens than it was in Madrid, and certainly nicer than London's. Maybe it wasn't at all, but that was what it felt like. Lavi contributed it to the company. Allen sat across from him, watching the sun sink into the ocean also. The light cast his skin into a soft, peachy glow; a radiance that Lavi found he could not turn his eyes away from.

"It's so beautiful," Allen said, his chin in his hands. Lavi smiled at him, not looking at the beach, but at the boy who had captivated him from their first meeting. Allen didn't have him from hello, but sometime before that, when his silver gaze met Lavi's own for the first time. The redhead thought that when the moment for 'hello' came around, he'd already been won over.

"You're beautiful," Lavi said before he could still the cliché upon his tongue. Allen smiled at him nonetheless, nudging his knee beneath the table.

"You're just saying that," Allen replied.

"I'm not," Lavi insisted.

"You are," Allen said, turning slightly to face him, his arms falling to rest on the table in front of him. Lavi shook his head, reaching across the table for both of Allen's hands, keeping a strong grip on them so that his lover could not pull away.

"I'm not," Lavi repeated, looking Allen right in those eyes he loved so much. Allen flushed under his stare, adding to the glow that already seemed to surround him. Smiling, Lavi leaned forward and kissed each knuckle of Allen's right hand, brushing his lips over the smooth skin. And without missing a beat, he moved to the left, showering the same amount of attention to the rough, red flesh there. Although Lavi could tell it made Allen uncomfortable, the redhead could only wish that one day, the boy in front of him would understand how beautiful he truly was.

"Are you enjoying the vacation?" Allen asked, to change the subject most likely. Allen was uncomfortable sometimes around Lavi's gestures, he knew, especially when it concerned his hands or his scar. His lover was shy and embarrassed about what he considered deformities. He didn't know that those things meant nothing to Lavi. They did not make him any less beautiful or wonderful. They were characteristics that made Allen who he was. And Lavi loved Allen, so he did not shy away from those deviations in flesh, in color, in texture. Perhaps he loved them even more: the parts of Allen that were unique.

"It's been great so far," Lavi finally answered, running his thumbs in small circles on the backs of Allen's hands. "When Komui said we could take a break, I was all but jumping for joy."

"Yeah," Allen said with a small laugh. "I remember." Lavi had nearly knocked Allen over with his excitement when he found out and had randomly thrown things into a suitcase that very moment so that they could leave as soon as possible. Allen had laughed then, too, and had unpacked his bags for him. The train hadn't left until morning, so that evening was spent getting things together correctly, saying goodbye to their comrades, and then engaging in their own _privacy_ for the rest of the night. Needless to say, it had been the best few days Lavi had had in a long time.

"It's gonna be hard going back," Lavi murmured, a bit sadly. Going back to hiding their relationship was going to hurt even more than the work they would have to catch up on upon returning. Bookman was going to have his head for leaving without his consent and Lavi had to prepare himself for the nastiest amount of paperwork that certainly would result from his wrath.

"But let's not think about that now," Allen suggested.

"Yeah," Lavi agreed with a smile. With his birthday approaching, Lavi didn't want any sadness between the two of them. They only had another few days to enjoy themselves and Lavi was going to make sure that they did.

When the dishes had been cleared away after the sun sank out of sight, they went into the house that smelled of the ocean and fresh linen. It was calm, a perfect summer night. The only thing Lavi could hear were the waves against the shore and the cicadas outside. The steady motion of the water and the gentle hum of the insects set his mind into a calm that Lavi had only experienced upon meditation. This was the first time since entering the Order that he had felt so at peace.

"Hey, Allen," Lavi said, rocking the two of them on the patio swing. They were staring at the stars again, so bright without any towns or cities nearby. It reminded Lavi of those nights when he and Bookman had been traveling across the world, when they were alone in the middle of a field, or on top of a mountain, where they could see every constellation in the sky. But Allen's warmth was much more welcomed than Bookman's sternness and, just like the sunset during twilight, Lavi found them to be much brighter and more beautiful than he ever remembered.

"Hmm…?" was Allen's only reply. His head was resting against Lavi's shoulder, his body pressed against Lavi's stomach. It felt so right.

"I love you," Lavi said, plain and simple. Even from his angle, Lavi saw a smile curve onto Allen's lips. His lover's arms came back and moved around his neck.

"I love you, too," Allen replied.

That night, they left the windows open and let the warm breezes sweep through the house. Upstairs, Allen's arms were around Lavi's neck again, his face pressed into the crook of the redhead's neck. Allen was moaning softly: Lavi's name over and over as their hips moved in tandem. The bed was shaking, creaking, as Lavi drove himself deeper, seeking more heat. Allen's legs tightened around him in a bruising grip, his nails digging deep gouges into Lavi's shoulders. The burning only drove Lavi onward, still seeking, still moving with Allen's encouraging voice in his ear. The two of them were connected at that moment: when their two bodies became one. It seemed as if their hearts were beating in turn with one another as the heat, the pleasure, the _grip_ increased. That burning, aching, toe-curling pleasure they both sought release from. And when it came, Allen clenched around him, going rigid, with Lavi not far after him. The heat overwhelmed them for a blissful few seconds of white light and euphoria, nirvana flowing through their veins. Then, that release sent them reeling, falling into the softness and warmth of each others arms. One smooth, one rough against Lavi's flesh, his fingers moving through those soft, white strands of hair, thumb caressing the deep indent that Allen was so shy of. The moment their lips met again, their bodies tingling with afterglow, Lavi could feel that connection take hold again, like their souls were one, perfect entity. They shared it, their hearts calming, eyes falling slowly with sleep with whispered words of endearment upon their tongues: an unspoken love, appreciation, adoration on their lips. Lavi felt like the luckiest person in the world. And nothing could take that away, because that night, Lavi was not a Bookman.

He was just Lavi.

**pqpq**

Lol. Fake!smut. I love it.

Good stuff coming tonight. So, stay tuned…!

**Dhampir72**


	5. Happy Birthday

**Author's Note**: Finally! Finally, I'm on the right day! Happy birthday, Lavi! Hope it's happy and full of naked smexing.

**pqpq**

August 10th "Happy Birthday"

**pqpq**

When Lavi awoke on the morning of his birthday, it was to an empty bed and the smell of something delicious wafting his way from the lower level. Blinking, Lavi rubbed his eye and stretched as he got out of bed. Completing his morning routine in the bathroom, the redhead sleepily walked down the stairs, wondering if Allen was the cause of the scent that had awoken him. It smelled like pancakes.

"Allen?" Lavi called, padding across the wooden floor in his bare feet towards the kitchen. From the room, he heard the sound of Allen humming to himself as he worked. Lavi could identify the specific sound of a whisk scraping the inside of a glass bowl. When he stepped inside, the redhead found that he was correct. Allen was mixing a thick batter on the island counter, surrounded by mounds of flour and cartons of eggs, bags of chocolate chips and a few bottles of milk.

"Good morning!" Allen chirped, upon catching sight of him standing there.

"Good morning," Lavi replied, tilting his head slightly. Bacon was sizzling in a pan on the stove beside another that was filled with scrambled eggs. Already, a tower of pancakes sat freshly made on the counter with two jars of syrup nearby, at the ready. "What's all this for?"

"It's for breakfast, of course," Allen said, looking up from his work for a moment. "And your birthday." Lavi went a little red, not used to such attention. His birthdays had always passed in a very uninteresting way. And Bookman had certainly never cooked him such a hearty meal, no matter _what_ day it was.

"T-Thanks," Lavi said, taking a seat at the island where Allen was still baking. "Do you want some help?"

"Nope!" Allen replied, returning to his mixing. "You don't have to do anything at all today."

"Why?" Lavi asked.

"Because it's your birthday! I'm going to do it for you!" Allen said, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"But…if you do that, then you'll be working all day. And then when you're done, you'll be too tired to have fun with me," Lavi answered, in a very reasonable manner. But Allen shook his head, set in his way, apparently.

"No, you're still not allowed to help," Allen said, walking over to the stove to turn the bacon in the pan. He removed the eggs from the burner and scooped them onto a plate. Then, from another plate, he produced a mountain of finished bacon and added it to the platter with the eggs. Allen brought over that plate and then another laden with so many pancakes, Lavi thought it might break. "Eat up, birthday boy!" Lavi stared at all the food in disbelief, blinking for a moment before managing to dredge up a reply.

"Allen," Lavi said, in the nicest voice possible, "if I eat all of this, I think I'll die."

"That's a perfectly suitable portion," Allen argued, going back to vigorously mixing his batter.

"For you…" Lavi replied gently, "…or an army, but not for me." Allen shook his head, producing a clean plate so that Lavi could pick out what he was able to eat. Lavi helped himself to a smaller portion, waiting until Allen was done beating his batter to death before speaking again. "Do you want to have breakfast with me, or are you going to keep…doing that?" Allen looked at him and blushed, stilling his motions.

"Yeah, I'm starving," he said, breaking down. Lavi smiled. He knew Allen couldn't be around food for too long before becoming hungry.

"Let's go eat on the porch, then," Lavi suggested. After Allen had turned the stove off and gathered up the monstrous remainder of Lavi's breakfast, they went onto the patio and sat at the table there. The sea was gray and the clouds looked heavy, similar to the color of ash.

"It's going to rain," Allen said, almost sadly.

"It's okay," Lavi said, taking a bite of his eggs. They were a tad bit salty, but still good.

"But it's your birthday," Allen replied.

"The weather doesn't matter to me," Lavi said with a shrug.

"But don't you want it to be sunny?" Allen asked, looking concerned. Lavi knew, that if Allen had the power to make the sun shine, he would, especially if Lavi wanted it to. It was adorable.

"It could be sunny or rainy, snowing or hailing, it doesn't matter to me," Lavi said with a smile. "Because you're here with me and that's all that matters." Allen smiled back at him and the two of them finished their breakfast in the windy morning. When Allen went back into the kitchen to complete whatever it was he was doing (chasing Lavi away so that he couldn't do the dishes, despite the redhead's best intentions), Lavi went through the house and closed the windows. He didn't want it to rain inside unexpectedly. Then, with nothing to do, he found a book and sat reading. Lavi would have preferred to be reading with Allen lying against him, but instead, the silver-haired boy was diligently working on something in the kitchen and could not be called out.

"Lavi," Allen said, appearing in the room sometime later. He looked a bit embarrassed, making Lavi flip over from his upside down, meditative position on the couch.

"What's wrong?" Lavi asked.

"I need powdered sugar and some butter," Allen told him, his brow furrowed slightly. "Can you go get me some?" Lavi immediately sat up straight, glad that he could do something.

"Yeah," he said, going to the foyer closet where their uniforms were stored. "There's a store a few miles from here." He grabbed his hammer and holstered it onto his pair of tan pants, digging through the pocket of his jacket for his wallet. Once he was ready, Laviv walked back out to where Allen stood in the living room, still a bit red. "Don't look like that! It's okay. I'm happy to go get it for you." He kissed Allen's cheek, then his nose. "I'll be back in a little while." Allen merely nodded, smiling shyly as Lavi left.

**pqpq**

After Lavi had gotten the ingredients from the store and paid for them, he was met with a nasty surprise outside: it was raining. Hard. People were running for shelter from the summer storm, most of them seeking solace in the grocery store where Lavi stood by the door. They were soaked to the bone, dripping wet. Their shoes sloshed on the floors. Uneasy, Lavi looked up at the clock, knowing he needed to get back soon. And although he didn't want to get wet, Lavi wanted to get home, maybe take a hot shower, and then just relax with Allen, if he could ever get him out of the kitchen…

Wrapping the items in a plastic bag, he tucked it beneath his arm and braved the storm. He was completely wet within a matter of seconds. Thankfully, it wasn't a cold rain, and so when he took to the sky on his hammer, it wasn't a terrible experience. But when he reached the beach house, Lavi could feel the water in his boots. His hair was dripping down into the shirt that clung to him like a second skin.

"I'm home," Lavi said, when he came through the door. Immediately, he removed his shoes and socks, walking from the foyer through the living room. "Allen?"

"In the kitchen," Allen called. _Of course,_ Lavi thought, heading in that direction. It was spotlessly clean now, which Lavi found odd, but did not have much time to dwell on it. "Wh-What happened to you? Did you fall in the ocean?" Allen asked, his eyes wide at the sight of Lavi's soaked state.

"It's raining outside," Lavi replied, placing the wet bag onto the counter. "I really need to…take a shower, so…" Lavi looked at Allen for a moment, but then turned away when it seemed his lover had no inclination to join him.

"Go get dry," Allen said. "Come back down when you're ready." Lavi nodded and went up the stairs, shaking now from the cold. Not even bothering to take his clothes off, Lavi all but jumped into the shower, turning the water up to hot so that he could feel his fingers and toes again. So much for the rain not being chilly…Finally, after the most amazing shower (though it would have been better with Allen, that was another story) Lavi stepped out and dried off. He hung his wet clothes on the shower railing so that they could dry off a little as well.

"Happy birthday to me," Lavi said, shaking his head as he dried his hair. Maybe he could go into that kitchen, throw Allen down, and make sweet love to him right there. That would be a good birthday present. Pushing that thought away, Lavi had to be patient. He knew that Allen was working very hard on whatever it was he was trying to cook, so in the meantime, Lavi would have to wait. Sighing, he dressed in a lightweight pair of pants and a tank before walking downstairs again, following his own wet footprints to the lower level.

"Allen~!" Lavi called, wondering if he could get Allen to escape for a few moments for some fun. Allen didn't reply and Lavi made a pouting face, wondering what his lover was playing at. Making him miserable on his birthday! How mean! "Allen! Where are you? Trapped in that kitchen all day? I should rescue you!" Still, Allen didn't reply, and Lavi narrowed his eye, approaching the kitchen. "Allen, what are you doing in here, seriousl…y…" Lavi's voice trailed off, his eye widening from its slanted state before.

"There you are, Lavi," Allen said, looking back at him with the most mischievous silver eyes. "I didn't want you to see this until later, but then I figured, why should you have to wait any longer, hm?" And Lavi could not think up a correct reply to this, too busy focusing on his lover, cheeks red. Allen was standing there with his back to him, mixing something sweet smelling in a bowl. Those were the things Lavi noticed, but did not focus on, the majority of his mind taking in the fact that Allen was completely nude, save for a frilly, pink apron that tied around his waist. The bow was so perfect that the ends framed Allen's ass in the most teasing of manners.

"What…I…you…" Lavi couldn't make the words come correctly, his mind fizzled and blank with the sight before him.

"What's wrong, Lavi?" Allen asked coyly, shifting a bit so that Lavi was taunted with the smooth outline of his lover's cock pressing against the front of the apron. "I was just about to ice your cake." Lavi watched as Allen dipped a finger into the mixture, bringing it to his lips where he sucked—

Lavi was immediately hard.

"Do you want to watch?" Allen asked, turning around with the bowl of icing in his hand. Lavi, mute with arousal, could only nod. Allen smiled at him, picking up a pair of oven mitts. "That's good. I'll be sure to do a _good job_." With that insinuated, Allen pulled out a delicious looking cake from the top rack of the oven. Lavi watched as Allen lifted the golden creation, liking the way the frills rode up to reveal his lover's lean thighs. Was he imagining all of this? "Do you like it, Lavi?"

"Looks…" Lavi had to move his gaze from Allen's crotch to his eyes. "Delicious."

"I was talking about the cake," Allen said.

"I…was talking about the cake…" Lavi replied, unconvincingly so. Allen smiled at him, moving around the counter so he was closer to Lavi. So that the redhead could see _everything_. And Lavi was gripping the seat he was sitting on so tightly he thought his nails might break. Never before had Lavi seen Allen in frills. And never before had Lavi wanted to fuck Allen with an apron on before this point.

"Good," Allen said, going back to mixing the icing. He was using his fingers instead of a fork, which Lavi had no problem with. His eye was too busy roaming over Allen's chest, where his nipples were hard, down his stomach to his hips, where a very impressive bulge let Lavi know he wasn't the only one liking this. "Now, I want you to taste this and see if you like it." Allen held out his fingers to Lavi, who leaned forward to taste. He took the digits into his mouth fully, swirling his tongue around them with delight. It wasn't quite as good has having something else in his mouth, but it was still nice. "Well?" Allen asked, when Lavi had cleaned them fully.

"Sweet," Lavi replied, licking his lips. He didn't miss the hungry way Allen watched his tongue.

"Too sweet?" Allen prodded.

"I don't think so," Lavi said.

"Hmm…" Allen murmured to himself, going back to stirring the icing with his fingertips. "Maybe you should try it again." Lavi was about to say that he would be happy to, but never got the chance. Instead of Allen's fingers this time, the silver-haired boy had wiped the substance across his chest, puffing the majority of it over his nipples. "Taste it again," Allen ordered. Lavi complied, moving forward once more so that they were closer, his tongue darting out to lick over the white confection.

"Mmm," Lavi said, liking the taste.

"Is it good?" Allen asked.

"Very good," Lavi replied, tilting his head to lap up the other nipple. Allen made a small, pleasured sound, but managed to ask:

"Better than before?"

"Much."

"What about another taste?" Allen asked, gathering up a handful of the icing. Lavi knew where this was going and he smiled devilishly, fingers tugging at the end of Allen's apron.

"Yes," Lavi answered. "But I want this to stay on…" Allen grinned at him, chasing his fingers away.

"Whatever you want. It's your birthday," Allen replied and merely flipped the fabric up instead of removing it, revealing his erection. Lavi watched as Allen then proceeded to coat his length with the icing in a slow motion of his fist. The most of it was a tantalizing glob of sugar and butter on the very tip of his cock. "Try this, then." And Lavi did, getting down on his knees to better taste it. He licked at it with slow, sweeping strokes of his tongue, lapping at the head like a lollipop. Lavi shivered when he heard Allen moan softly above him. When Lavi took Allen into his mouth, he moaned around it, loving the taste. If possible, it was sweeter than before. Allen's fingers gripped his hair as he went deeper, his hips moving gently against Lavi's lips as he became more excited. Lavi could tell Allen was close, just by the desperate sounds he was making. A few moments later, Lavi's mouth filled with a salty taste, accompanying the sweetness from the icing. Pulling back, Lavi cleaned Allen up with a few final, teasing licks to his shaft. Then he looked up at Allen through his bangs.

"That was delicious," he purred, pulling the apron back down with a teasing grin. Above him, Allen was panting, but looking pleased. Nothing else was said after that. There wasn't even a protest from Allen when Lavi pressed him against the counter, pressing a slick finger into his entrance. His lover moaned, moving his hips back against Lavi's, groaning when a second digit began stretching him as well. By the time third came, the redhead was hanging by a mere thread. When he was buried inside Allen, Lavi leaned forward over his lover and pinned his wrists to the counter, thrusting hard and deep. Allen moaned beneath him, keeping up the pace with encouraging motions of his body that damn near _clenched_ around Lavi with every movement. It wasn't long before Lavi teetered over the edge and fell into blissful abandon, Allen spilling forth with him.

"You know…I think I like it when you bake…" Lavi said against Allen's shoulder, as they tried to regain their breath. Allen laughed tiredly beneath him.

"You just…like the apron…" he replied.

"That, too…" Lavi amended, kissing Allen's neck.

"Happy birthday, Lavi," Allen murmured, kissing Lavi's hand tenderly. The redhead smiled.

"Thanks, Allen," Lavi said. "For everything."

"No problem at all," Allen replied. When they finally managed to pull themselves together again, his silver-haired lover turned to face him with a curious expression. "So how _was_ the icing?" Lavi looked at him and then at the half-bowl full of icing. A wicked grin crossed his lips.

"I dunno. I think I need another taste test," Lavi said.

After all, his birthday wasn't over yet.

**pqpq**

YEAH. ENJOY YOUR CAKE, LAVI.

(because it's actually not a lie, whut).

More pr0nz tomorrow.

Much love,

**Dhampir72**


	6. Caged

**Author's Note**: I bring more porn.

**Chapter 6 - Caged**

Lavi felt like a bird inside a cage.

Ever since he and Allen had returned from their vacation, the old man had been on him night and day about work. The redhead wasn't sure if Bookman knew what had happened during his week away from the Order, but since he'd been quiet about it, Lavi decided he would too. That meant not fighting back when Bookman gave him the most unseemly amount of work he'd ever experienced. It would take him months to get through it, he knew, but worked for days on end without resting in order to finish it as soon as possible. The sooner he finished the better. Not only would Bookman ease up on him when he saw that Lavi was serious about his profession, but Lavi would also have time to see Allen when he wanted to.

And, boy, he wanted to.

When he was let out for a few moments of freedom everyday, there was only time for something to eat and maybe a quick nap, but nothing more. Lavi felt badly that after such a great birthday spent with his most favorite person, he had only seen Allen a few times in the past two weeks. Allen didn't mention his busy schedule and remained supportive of Lavi's work, even if it was keeping the redhead from joining Allen in his bed every night.

Which led to this caged feeling Lavi could not shake.

He was cooped up in the library, tucked in the most secluded corner. There were no windows to distract him and no other sounds from the outside world. It was only the smell of books, the soft rustle of pages when he turned them, and the tireless scratching of his quill for hours on end. And then if that isolation wasn't terrible enough, he would scrape up a few hours of sleep alone in his bed, where the sheets smelled like history instead of springtime.

"It's just driving me crazy, being all alone there," Lavi confided to Allen one night, when he was so burned out from working that he could barely eat dinner. He stared miserably at his plate and then at Allen's as his companion ate at his usual alarming rate. Lavi sighed and put his head in his hand, rubbing at his eye with exhaustion. "I think Bookman's punishing me, because this is what it feels like…" The words had no sooner left his lips when Lavi spotted the time and had to hurry back to the library, lest find himself with more work and an abused forehead. Lavi saw Allen's disappointed expression before he left the cafeteria and that only served to let guilt gnaw away at his soul for the rest of the evening.

Working into the third week, Lavi found that his endless efforts were about to pay off. He was almost done, which meant that he could escape Bookman's evil clutches and finally spend more time with Allen. It was like the door on the cage was going to open at any second, causing Lavi's hand to feverishly write, copy, and record all that he was asked to do. After all, those solitary evenings left him aching for company. On several occasions, Lavi had put a pillow under his arm and pretended Allen was beside him just to get to sleep, knowing that Bookman would have his head if he caught his apprentice sneaking away at three in the morning to crawl into another man's bed.

_Almost done, almost done, almost done_, Lavi chanted like a mantra in his head, urging his hand to move faster, but his print to stay legible.

"Wow, you really are working hard in here," a voice commented from beside him, breaking Lavi's concentration and causing him to look up. Allen was standing there amongst the towers of books and papers around Lavi's desk with the most peculiar of expressions on his face. If the redhead hadn't been struggling to remove his attention from what he had been so feverishly doing, Lavi would have been able to identify the small smile on Allen's face as borderline devilish.

"Of course," Lavi answered, giving Allen a grin as he leaned back and stretched. "And I've worked so diligently that I might just get out early on good behavior. This means in a few days, it's just you and me again."

"A few days," Allen repeated, sounding a bit disappointed. The same look was back from that evening Lavi had been forced to run back to the library. It made the redhead feel guilty again, but he couldn't let that stop him now. Not when he was so close.

"I'll be done by Wednesday, I promise," Lavi said, trying to avoid Allen's pouting face. It was too adorable and the redhead wanted nothing more than to kiss that protruding, lower lip. Just the sight of it made Lavi realize another part of their relationship he had been so starved for. "Don't do that. You know it drives me crazy." His words seemed to have no affect on Allen, who sauntered closer to the desk at a slow, almost sensual gait.

"So I have to wait until Wednesday…?" Allen asked, meeting Lavi's gaze with a lusty stare. But the redhead couldn't stop his eye from dropping lower when Allen moved forward again, his bare thigh showing along the slit in his jacket. Lavi suddenly found it to be very hot in the room and he tugged unconsciously at the collar of his shirt.

"Allen…I don't want to wait either, but…" Lavi choked on his words when Allen's un-gloved fingers began to undo the buttons on his jacket. It was a slow, teasing display that soon revealed to Lavi that his lover was very, very nude beneath his coat.

"But what, Lavi?" Allen asked, his voice lower than before as fingertips moved over his bare chest, caressing lean abs, continuing downwards toward…Lavi had to remind himself how to breathe, his pants suddenly uncomfortably tight. "I came here to seduce you and you're telling me I have to wait until Wednesday?" His fingers moved over the beautiful length of flesh and Allen let out such a sound that it went right to Lavi's crotch. "Oh well…I guess I can take care of this myself…" Allen took himself into his hand and began the slowest caress Lavi had ever seen, each stroke making him ache with need. "I'll just pretend it's you doing this to me…" Allen said in a breathy voice, turning and lifting up his coat to show Lavi his ass. The redhead had to resist touching himself when he saw a very familiar toy buried in Allen's most heavenly place. "I'll just pretend that it's you inside of me…" With this said, Allen gave himself a few more teasing strokes, his hips moving in time with his hand. Lavi could see the muscles in Allen's legs clenching, as every movement sent the dildo deeper into his body.

Unable to help himself with such a sight, Lavi reached forward and smoothed his fingertips along Allen's thigh, snaking towards the erection that stood up with such pride between his lover's legs. But Allen moved away from him, closing the coat before Lavi could get too far. His cheeks were flushed that shade of pink that Lavi found unbelievably erotic.

"It's not Wednesday yet," Allen said, playing hard-to-get. But Lavi was too _hard_ to not be_ getting_ any. He stood and tugged on Allen's coat, pulling the other boy back towards him.

"I don't care," Lavi replied, pressing against Allen as he kissed him. It was a hot, nearly desperate kiss, where Lavi found his mind dizzy with pleasure and his body reacting to the hard member pressed against his hip. "I need you, Allen…" Lavi found himself growling against Allen's lips, his throat, wanting nothing more than that contact he'd missed so much while playing Bookman's canary.

"I need _you_, Lavi," Allen murmured, his hips grinding against Lavi's. "I've been so horny…" Lavi sat down and pulled Allen onto his lap, his touches fueled by the naughtiness of the situation, the fact that they could be caught at any moment, and the dirty, dirty words that Allen whispered in his ear. "I've had to touch myself every night, you know. But, oh, Lavi, I wanted you so badly…I couldn't wait any longer…I need you to take me right here. I want you to fuck me right _now_."

"God, Allen…you're so hot," Lavi groaned, stimulated by the language his lover was normally too proper to use.

"Please, Lavi…" Allen whispered against him, his hips humping, their erections rubbing together with enough force that Lavi was practically seeing stars. "I want to cum. I want to cum all over you, Lavi…" Allen said, lips playing on Lavi's ear, his tongue darting out to lick and then suck at the lobe, tease the rings there. The sensations coursing through him made Lavi all too willing to oblige, but he was lacking in a certain department.

"Get me ready first?" he asked, knowing that he didn't have any lubrication nearby. Allen moved back from his ear, kissing him with enough tongue to nearly make Lavi pass out, before sliding down from the chair to the floor. The sound of his zipper opening echoed in the library, closely followed by the sigh of relief that escaped Lavi once his erection was free. After that, Lavi bit down on his lower lip to keep from making any more noise as Allen's tongue moved along his shaft, circling around from base to tip with the most teasing of motions.

Just as Allen took him into his mouth and they were getting really into it, Lavi felt his heart stop when somehow, over their panting breathing and those little _mmm mmm_ noises Allen kept making, he heard the main door to the library open and close. Bookman had returned. Not only was Lavi going to be caught, but caught while he was having some mind-blowing sex with the boyfriend-he-wasn't-supposed-to-have on top of the work-he-hadn't-finished-yet.

"Allen," Lavi said quietly, his mind blanking pleasantly when Allen hummed around his prick in response. It took him a moment to collect himself. "B-Bookman's here…" Allen did not seem worried by this, continuing to orally pleasure Lavi with such skill that the redhead was worried about finishing before they even started. He heard footsteps nearing them and so Lavi scooted his chair forward to obstruct the half-naked boy beneath the desk. Lavi heard Allen nearly choke, but his did not stop his motions, even when Bookman stopped next to Lavi's desk to look over his work.

"You're almost done," Bookman commented, looking at the tall "complete" stack and then the "to-do" pile.

"Yeah," Lavi replied, wondering if anyone knew how close he _was_ to being _done_. What kind of excuse could he come up with to answer for the expression, the sounds, that would accompany his orgasm? And then, how to explain what Allen Walker himself was doing on his hands and knees between his legs? All of these things raced through his mind as he did his damnedest not to show any sign of weakness, any increase in breathing when Allen lightly scraped his teeth along the most sensitive part of Lavi's body.

"Komui has issued a mission for me," Bookman said, indicating the black folder in his hands. Lavi just nodded, not daring to look up. He hoped that the lighting was dim enough that Bookman couldn't see how red his cheeks probably were. "I will be gone for a few days. By the time I get back, all of this—" he indicated the work in front of Lavi, "—should be done."

"It'll get done," Lavi said, pretending to be working very hard on translating some of the text in front of him. In truth, he was trying to grip his quill so that he could stave off the fire building in his belly. Bookman watched him intensely for a moment and Lavi hoped that he couldn't hear his rapidly beating heart or the very faint sucking noise coming from below the desk. The seconds dragged on for what seemed like eternity and Lavi hoped he wouldn't pass out under the pressure from his master's stare and the amazing pleasure he was receiving from his lover.

"Don't be a brat," Bookman replied, before turning and walking away. It was his goodbye, Lavi knew, but waited until he heard the old man leave and close the door behind him. With a shaky sigh, Lavi dropped his quill in relief that they hadn't been found out.

"Alleeeen," Lavi whined, scooting backwards so quickly that Allen could not follow him, leaving his erection throbbing in the cool air. "We could have been caught!" Allen grinned, licking his lips in a very sensual manner.

"We could have, but we weren't," Allen said, standing up in front of Lavi to shed his coat completely, remaining only in his boots for the redhead's pleasure. One green eye could not help but notice that Allen's left thigh was covered in semen, as was the floor where he had been kneeling. The six-inch wooden dildo lay abandoned there as well, leaving no mystery as to what had happened.

"Did you get off on that?" Lavi asked with a grin, his fingertips dipping into the moisture on Allen's skin. He studied it for a moment before bringing it to his mouth, where he sucked on the salty fluid. Allen's still-hard cock gave a twitch at the sight.

"You almost did," Allen replied, his eyes seeming to hold liquid heat in them, locked with Lavi's own as he cleaned the digits of Allen's release. The redhead did not reply to this statement, releasing his fingers from his mouth with a small _pop_. Instead, he leaned back in his chair, prick standing up with desperation to continue. Allen understood, immediately joining Lavi with a hungry gaze, his lithe body positioning himself over the head of Lavi's erection. Very slowly, Allen lowered himself down onto seven odd inches of flesh, the both of them groaning softly at the sensation. It felt like it had been forever since Lavi had been inside of Allen, gripped so tightly by pure, unadulterated heat.

"Allen…" Lavi panted against his lover's shoulder, gripping at Allen's thigh as they became accommodated to one another again.

"Lavi…" Allen moaned sweetly, his breath hot and needy against Lavi's throat. The redhead felt Allen's hands grip his back when he began to move his hips upwards, reaching deeper inside. "Oh…please, Lavi…" Allen followed Lavi's lead, using gravity to his advantage. To Lavi, it felt like Allen was impaling himself onto his cock with every plunge, reaching so deep that they were both seeing stars.

"M'close…" Lavi had to warn Allen. Not having this for several weeks in combination with not touching himself had left Lavi with a short fuse. Not to mention the fact that Allen had been teasing him for a good while with his gorgeous body and talented tongue. That ache had built up to a point where Lavi thought he could spill over at any moment, but he tried to hang on to make their pleasure last as long as possible.

"Me too…" Allen responded, his pace growing more erratic. The chair was creaking dangerously with their movements, but Lavi didn't care. He placed his hands on Allen's hips and helped his lover add more force on his way downwards, earning a cry from the silver-haired boy on his lap when Lavi reached his prostate. Keeping that in mind, the redhead aimed towards it with every thrust, sending Allen into a wild craze of cries and moans from the pleasure. The sight of his face, hearing Allen shout his name, and the all encompassing, throbbing heat around him, sent Lavi over the edge.

"A-Allen! I-!" he couldn't muster up the rest of the words as waves of pleasure crashed through him at an alarming rate. His heat spilled into Allen with seemingly endless pulses of euphoria, which triggered his lover's climax as well. Lavi felt Allen's muscles clench around him, heightening his own release as well. He heard Allen let go with the most wonderful of sounds and held him tightly as he came, kissing the lust-sensitized flesh adoringly when his lover slumped over against his shoulder, exhausted.

"Mm…Lavi…" Allen sighed against him with a sleepy, sated sound to his voice. Lavi couldn't help but smile at being able to please Allen so well. "I missed you."

"I missed you more," Lavi replied, his heart feeling lighter when Allen laughed softly.

"I'm too tired to argue with you," Allen said, kissing his ear before pulling back, giving Lavi one of his beautiful smiles. Allen always looked great, but after having sex, his lover seemed to have a glow about him that Lavi couldn't get enough of.

"So don't," Lavi said, kissing him gently. "And thanks for being the best boyfriend ever. So sexy and daring, I don't know where you get it from, but we're going to have to do this more often." Allen smile widened considerably.

"Wednesday," he promised and Lavi smiled too, kissing Allen once more. He had no idea what was in store for him, but it didn't matter. Lavi knew that Allen would have something planned that was going to be unbelievable. Bookman was gone and he was almost free from that damned cage. Allen was going to rock his world, Lavi had no doubts.

"Wednesday."

**pqpq**

More tomorrow!

Dhampir72


	7. Taking Turns

**Author's Note**: More porn is in order. Thanks for all the love, people.

**pqpq**

**Chapter 7 – "Taking Turns"**

**(A.K.A. "Write Whatever The Hell You Want Day)**

**pqpq**

Wednesday came…and went.

To say that Allen was disappointed was an understatement. Lavi had finally finished everything, only to be shipped out last moment on a mission. They had barely made eye-contact in the hallway that Wednesday afternoon, when Lenalee suddenly appeared and handed Lavi the telltale black folder. From further down the corridor, Allen could see Lavi's expression fall in displeasure.

"I'll be back in a few days," Lavi told him, once Lenalee had gone and the hall cleared. They were tucked in the narrow space of a dark alcove, speaking quietly. Allen stared at the black folder with something akin to jealousy for taking Lavi away from him. "Hey," he said, tilting Allen's chin up. He had to wrench his gaze from the item in Lavi's hand, focusing instead upon that single emerald he had fallen so deeply for. A smile turned Lavi's lips upward and Allen felt the warm press of them against his forehead. "You know I love you."

"I love you more," Allen said, stubbornly childish. But his voice was soft, not argumentative, and so he put his arms around Lavi and held him there for the longest time.

"I'll let you win, just this once," Lavi murmured against his shoulder, hugging him in return. Allen was glad for that moment they shared because a few days turned into two weeks, leaving the two of them stranded and apart. The hours went so slowly, almost as if Time was dragging its feet through mud. Allen lay in bed many nights and watched the sun go down, counting down the moments until he fell asleep. Every morning, he would wake slowly, hoping that when he opened his eyes, Lavi would be there next to him.

Nothing.

Two weeks went half-way into three, when finally, Lavi came home. He was disheveled and dirty when he walked into the cafeteria, but these things went unnoticed momentarily when Allen laid eyes on him. It took all the self-control he had to not get up and run towards the redhead, throwing his arms around him in relief that he had returned. Lavi smiled at him upon entering in a sort of crooked manner around the gauze and bandages on his face, around his head. His arm was in a sling, Allen realized, and he was walking with a small limp. Apparently, things hadn't gone as well as Lavi had told him on the phone, during those lonely, late nights.

"You're back," Allen said, when Lavi sat down across from him. It was stiff and painful to watch. "How…was the mission?" As he asked this with his words, his eyes inquired further than that. _What happened? Are you okay? I'm so happy you're home, I missed you so much._

"Long," Lavi answered with a sigh. "I was only supposed to go to help out with a translating job. But then we discovered an akuma nest and…well, the rest is history, I guess…" His energy seemed to be gone and even his smile was strained. Even with Allen's prompting eyes, his own remained silent with tiredness. "I'm ready for a shower and bed." _Come with me_ his voice said without saying, and Allen quickly hurried to clean up his place.

"I'll walk with you, if you want," he said, just for show, before bringing his dirty dishes to the cleaning window. When he turned around, Lavi was in the process of forcing himself back up to a standing position. His back was finally straight by the time Allen reached him again. "You're not looking too well," Allen pointed out as they left the cafeteria. "Maybe you should go to the infirmary."

"I don't need to go there," Lavi said. Once they were out of all earshot, Lavi turned his head slightly to Allen and finished his thought: "I'll only get better if you nurse me back to health." Allen's cheeks turned red. Although he had gotten a bit more daring with their sexual encounters, he was still embarrassed when Lavi spoke like that.

"Really, Lavi. In your condition, how can you be thinking about _that_?" Allen asked. Lavi blinked at him as if the thought had never come across his mind before.

"I wasn't," Lavi answered, but then grinned. "Until now. Wanna play nurse with me?"

"You're terrible," Allen said, shaking his head.

"You thought it before I did," Lavi pointed out. Allen laughed for the first time since Lavi had left on his mission.

"Let's go take a bath," Allen suggested.

"You're changing the subject," Lavi said.

"I'm not," Allen said, even though he was. Smiling, he reached for Lavi's hand. There was no one around, but even if there was, the smaller boy doubted he would care at this point. He was just so happy to have Lavi home, even if the redhead was exhausted and a bit roughed up.

"Now this…is heaven…" Lavi sighed, once they had undressed and gotten into the baths. It was the first time in a long time that Allen found himself holding Lavi to his chest as they lounged in the warm water. Normally, it was the other way around, as their height difference allowed for it to be more comfortable. But sometimes they found themselves taking turns, where Allen was suddenly the one in Lavi's position and visa versa.

"You think so?" Allen asked, resting his cheek against Lavi's hair. He was mindful not to aggravate his lover's injuries, unsure how tender they truly were.

"I know so," Lavi replied, resting fully against Allen's shoulder. "I'm so happy to be home…" Allen smiled, moving his arms around Lavi's waist.

"I'm so happy to have you back," Allen said.

"Really?" Lavi asked, looking up at Allen with a curious expression. Allen couldn't help but think he looked adorable like that, if it wasn't for the gauze that obscured the majority of his face.

"Of course!"

"You're just saying that."

"I'm not!"

Lavi laughed.

"I'm just messing with you, Allen," Lavi said.

"If you weren't hurt, I'd hit you," Allen grumbled. Lavi's hand moved around his left, bringing it from beneath the water to the surface, where he kissed it gently.

"No you wouldn't," Lavi said.

"That's what you think," Allen replied. Lavi chuckled again and Allen joined him, pressing a kiss against his bandaged temple. "I really am happy that you're home."

"Me too."

**pqpq**

Their relationship was all about equality, although sometimes it seemed as if Lavi led more than he followed. Allen was fine with this. He liked it when Lavi held him. He enjoyed being tucked beneath the redhead's chin at night, wrapped in those arms. The silver-haired boy was fine to receive when Lavi took control and happy to have the redhead as his lover. But sometimes, and there were times, when the roles were reversed. Sometimes, Allen had to do the holding, the giving. The dominating.

"Allen…" Lavi gasped against his shoulder, his fingers clutching at Allen's back.

"Just relax," Allen murmured in his ear, in the same soothing voice that Lavi had used many times before.

"I know," Lavi replied. Allen could feel the muscles in his legs quivering with tension.

"You need to or else you might hurt yourself," Allen told him, then laughed lightly. "It's bad enough you're already limping."

"Leave me alone," Lavi grumbled.

"Don't be so grumpy," Allen said, his laugh hitching as he moved further inside his lover. Lavi's body tensed, but slowly eased, becoming accustomed to the intrusion.

"I'm not grumpy…" Lavi mumbled, with his arm still around Allen's shoulders. His injured shoulder was propped up on a fluffy pillow, the limb resting across Lavi's stomach so that he didn't overexert the muscles during their activities.

"You're right," Allen said, kissing his nose. The fingers of his left hand smoothed back Lavi's unruly hair with his right hand gripped his lover's uninjured leg and pulled it closer to his body. Allen felt himself reach deeper into Lavi than before. Heat gathered in his lower belly at the sight of Lavi beneath him, sprawled out with such a pleasured look upon his face.

"Allen…" Lavi moaned sweetly, his fingers digging into Allen's back they began to move. Allen tried his best to be gentle with his actions, knowing that Lavi was still hurting fresh from the battlefield. But in the end, when the heat became too great, Allen knew that the redhead was beyond comprehending the discomfort. It was so different from the usual manner they went about these escapades and Allen reveled in it. It was that feeling of being in control, but knowing that the person receiving the action was truly the one who held power. It was the feeling of force and temperature; the tingling up and down his spine; the movement of their hips together. It was the hard press of Lavi's erection against his stomach, the tight heat that engulfed his own length. It was the reversal of roles, the changing of tides, the taking of turns. It was sharing every feeling with Lavi and spilling forth the fruit of their labors. Just hearing Lavi's voice call out his name, his lover's body tense and clench around him, spasming, throbbing with nirvana, was enough to bring Allen to that same place of euphoria and satiation.

"Welcome home, Lavi," Allen said, holding him as they basked in their afterglow. Lavi was smiling sleepily, curled next to him with their bare legs intertwined. Allen had missed their contact so much while Lavi was away. He knew without a doubt that Lavi was the most important thing in his world, maybe even more than the war itself. For once in his life, Allen Walker was thinking about another path than what had been laid out for him. It had to do with that dream house by the ocean and a long life spent with the most wonderful person in his life. "I love you."

"I love you more," Lavi murmured cutely, kissing Allen's neck softly.

"I'll let you win," Allen replied, using Lavi's exact words from all those weeks ago as he pulled the blankets over them, "but just this once."

**pqpq**

Boo. Work made me un-creative.

One more to go!

**Dhampir72**


	8. Finishing

**Author's Note: **Thanks for all the love. Last bit of porn for you. Hope it satisfies!

**pqpq**

Day Eight "Finishing"

**pqpq**

Lavi hadn't been home a week when Allen was called away on his own mission. Allen had thought he would be home for the majority of his lover's recovery, but Komui insisted that he was needed. It was with a heavy heart that Allen reluctantly packed his bags and prepared to leave. Lavi had stationed himself in Allen's room every night since returning and as Allen was shoving the last of his clothing into his suitcase, the redhead sat up from his reclined position on the bed.

"You've gotta stop frowning. Your face is going to get stuck like that," Lavi pointed out. Allen managed to smile, sitting down on the edge of the bed with a depressed air about him.

"I know," he sighed. "I just…wanted to stay with you."

"And believe me, I want you to stay, too," Lavi said, reaching for Allen with his uninjured arm. The Matron had threatened him with hospitalization if he didn't wear his right arm in that sling for at least two weeks, allowing the injury to heal. Thus, it resulted in the one-armed hug that Allen found himself leaning into gratefully. "But you've gotta go. No amount of frowning is going to change that."

"I know," Allen said, aggravated with, not only himself, but the situation as well. He moved his arms around Lavi's middle, holding him. "I'll hurry home. I don't want to leave you like this…"

"I'll be fine," Lavi replied, kissing the top of his head. "My knee is already better. My shoulder will be good as new in no time, you'll see. So don't worry about me so much."

"I can't help but worry about you," Allen admitted. Lavi laughed, the sound filling Allen with warmth and the beginning of a real smile.

"What kind of trouble can I get into like this?" Lavi asked.

"What kind of trouble can you _not_ get into?" Allen asked, pulling back slightly to look up at Lavi. "You're _always_ getting into _something_."

"I'll be good," Lavi said with a grin. "I promise."

Those words remained in Allen's mind for the duration of his trip. It was unbelievably hot in Germany, where Allen found his coat to be stifling in the summer heat. If that wasn't bad enough, the connection was terrible outside of Berlin, so that Allen couldn't speak to Lavi even if he wanted to. Two weeks of searching proved no Innocence in the area, sending Allen home empty handed and disappointed. Not only was there no sign Innocence, but now Allen was faced with several days of paperwork and incident reports to fill out for Komui. With his folder filled to the brim, Allen finished his debriefing meeting and made for the upstairs dormitories. The upside was that at least he would get to see Lavi. Despite the late hour, Allen had a feeling that Lavi would be awake, perhaps in his room where the silver-haired boy had left him over fifteen days ago. When he opened the door to his room, he was not disappointed. Upon his bed lay Lavi, his back to the door. The lamp was on, casting the room in a warm glow. A book sat neglected upon the pillow beside him. Allen smiled, closing the door. Quietly, he set the papers down on his desk, and then removed his boots, coat and belts. Lavi's breaths remained even with sleep.

"I'm home," Allen whispered quietly, moving the book onto the nightstand. Lavi didn't stir, even when the light was extinguished and Allen slipped into bed beside him. He received only the sleepiest of replies when Allen moved his arm around Lavi's waist.

"Allen…?" Lavi asked, leaning back against him.

"Go back to sleep," Allen said, pulling the blankets over their shoulders. Lavi didn't need much more convincing. His hand settled over Allen's comfortably before Lavi's breaths fell even with sleep once more. Allen smiled, pressing his cheek against Lavi's back. It felt so good to be back beside Lavi once again that even the looming prospect of paperwork didn't deter him from a blissful night's sleep.

**pqpq**

By the afternoon on the following day, Allen was about ready to rip his hair out.

It felt like he kept writing the same things over and over again, signing the reports that all said the same thing. He was getting a bit aggravated, knowing that Lavi was downstairs for his checkup with the Matron. Although it would have been strange to accompany him there, Allen wanted to know if his lover was going to be fine after such an injury. He was worried, since it was his right shoulder, which Lavi used primarily in combat situations. The redhead might not tell him the diagnosis if it was bad…Needless to say, when Lavi returned from his physical, Allen was a near wreck.

"What did she say?" Allen asked, throwing his quill down upon his entry.

"Almost back to one hundred percent," Lavi said, grinning as he rotated his right shoulder. He wasn't wearing his sling anymore.

"Honestly?" Allen inquired, with a deadpan expression.

"Honestly," Lavi said. The look in his eye assured Allen that this was the truth and his tension eased exponentially.

"That's good news…" Allen said with a relieved smile, running his hands over his face. "Really good news."

"I told you I'd be okay," Lavi replied, putting his hands on Allen's shoulders. The thumbs rotated over his spine, soothing some of his stress away. "You're all in knots. What's got you so wound up?"

"I was worried about you," Allen answered, leaning into Lavi's hands. "On top of that, I have all this paperwork to fill out…"

"Do you want some help?" Lavi asked.

"No…I've got to do it myself…" Allen sighed, determined to get through it. "Once I'm done, though. It's you and me and nothing but us for the night." The smaller Exorcist did not have to see Lavi to know that he was smirking.

"That sounds promising," Lavi said, moving his arms around Allen. "But I have to wait?"

"Yes," Allen replied, picking up his quill. "You do."

"Oh, but for some reason…I'm getting déjà vu here…" Lavi mused, his breath stirring Allen's hair in such a manner that his fingers trembled on the writing implement for a moment. "If I do recall, a certain situation was very similar to this one not long ago…"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Allen said.

"I think you do," Lavi said, lips brushing against Allen's ear in _just_ the right way. "When a certain person was in the library, working very hard, I might add, only to be _distracted_ by a certain other person who—"

"I'm not recalling this incident at all," Allen replied, playing innocent as he scratched out a few details on the report in front of him.

"That's a shame," Lavi murmured, moving away. "It was quite interesting…"

"I'll take your word for it," Allen said, keeping his back to his lover, as if uninterested. Lavi left it at that, falling silent as Allen filled out more squares on the paper with information. He was in the middle of describing an altercation he had with a hoard of akuma when Allen felt the lightest of touches against his thigh. Blinking, Allen looked down to see the mischievous eye of his lover staring back at him. Lavi was on the floor, partially beneath the desk in front of Allen, and with quite the hungry gaze.

"Maybe I should refresh your memory?" Lavi suggested, his fingertips moving with the most teasing of caresses against Allen's inner thighs. Two weeks without his lover's warmth (or knowing the release his own hand could bring him), Allen felt himself beginning to react immediately to the stimulus.

"I have work to do," Allen said, hating that his voice was already low, husky with the same amount of want that Lavi's eye conveyed.

"So do it," Lavi replied, moving his lips along the path his fingers traveled. Allen's breath hitched at the warmth he could feel through his pants, the spider webs that Lavi's fingers traced upon his legs. "I'm not stopping you." The redhead's breath was hot against Allen's zipper; against his stirring cock.

"You're cruel," Allen said.

"I'm not," Lavi insisted, kissing the bulge. His lips traced the length of Allen's erection, teeth nipping lightly at the fabric. The heat rushed to Allen's cheeks, spreading through his entire body, before plummeting downwards to his prick. His length twitched as Lavi's affections became a little more daring and Allen gripped at his quill with enough strength to break it when his lover began to suck him through the fabric. At this rate, he was going to finish before Lavi even got him out of his pants.

"Lavi," Allen groaned, unable to keep silent any longer.

"What?" Lavi asked. His breath felt hotter than before, making Allen's head fall backwards, his hips itching to thrust forward.

"Please," he begged. A moan slipped past his lips when Lavi pulled his zipper down using his teeth.

"You want me to suck you off?" Lavi inquired, in what Allen thought was his sexiest voice.

"Yes!" Allen pleaded, his fingers abandoning the quill in exchange for red hair. "Do it!" Lavi did so, and so quickly that it made Allen's head spin. One moment he was confined and uncomfortable only to find himself splendidly engulfed in the most pleasant of heat. It was the roughness of Lavi's tongue that did it, just right, on that sensitive part of the underside of Allen's cock. Not only did it catch Allen by surprise, but Lavi as well. As Allen crested, he felt Lavi move back slightly and it wasn't until he was trembling and spent that the smaller boy realized he had cum all over the redhead's face.

"Feel better?" Lavi asked, wiping at the fluid on his cheeks with his thumbs and fingertips.

"Yes…" Allen replied breathlessly, his heated gaze following the pink tongue that darted out to clean those digits of his seed.

"Good," Lavi said with a smile, moving from beneath the desk. Allen stopped him halfway, noticing a dollop of white had landed on his eye patch.

"Here, let me get this for you," he said, scooping it up with the tip of his finger. Before he could bring it to his mouth, however, Lavi grabbed hold of his hand and pulled it toward him. His tongue lapped up the liquid first, before taking the finger into his mouth. Allen felt the heat return to his cheeks when Lavi's tongue swirled around his finger, much in the same way that it had to his cock.

"I've got it," Lavi replied, once Allen was cleaned to his liking.

The next thing Allen knew, he was on top of the desk being stripped out of his clothes. All of his paperwork scattered everywhere. The inkwell toppled off the desk and onto the floor. But neither of them seemed to notice, too busy throwing garments this way and that. Allen wound his legs around Lavi's waist as the redhead stretched him, nearly knocking himself out when his head struck the shelf above the table.

"Shit! Are you okay?" Lavi asked, stilling his fingers. Allen nodded, keeping his legs firmly around Lavi's waist. Despite the pain, Allen did not want to stop, especially after wanting this so badly for the past two weeks.

"I'm fine," Allen insisted, moving his arms around Lavi's shoulders. "Just keep going." Lavi nodded and once Allen had been prepared enough, the smaller boy felt himself hoisted up. Instead of going towards the bed, Lavi pressed him against the nearest wall. There was something so hot about it: the desperate feeling that came with being screwed in an upright position several feet off the ground. And when Lavi moved upwards, gravity made it the most unbelievable experience. It was twice the pleasure because Allen could feel Lavi reaching deeper inside him with every thrust.

"Oh, yeah…" Lavi groaned against his shoulder, slamming into him with so much force that Allen was dizzy. He could only grip at Lavi's hair and hold on with every muscle of his body.

"Faster…" Allen breathed, not knowing if he could last much longer. Lavi obliged and vaguely, Allen had to wonder if someone would suspect anything. After all, the walls were shaking every time Lavi— "Oh GOD!" Allen cried out, when Lavi hit that bundle of nerves inside of him. It sent him to the peaks of pleasure that exploded into color and heat.

"A-Allen…I'm gonna…" Lavi warned. Allen felt his eyes rolling back, fingers gripping at Lavi's damp hair.

"Me…me too…!" Allen's breath hitched, his body feeling like it was on the verge of release. And then finally, he came with pulses of ecstasy that sent him reeling with pleasure, shouting to the ceiling with passion. Lavi followed immediately afterwards with a similar sound. Then, it felt like all of the bones were drained from his body. Perhaps Lavi felt the same way, because the two of them slid down to the floor in a messy heap of semen and sweat.

"That was…" Allen murmured, once he found his voice.

"Good," Lavi said, panting against his shoulder.

"Good," Allen agreed, kissing him. Lavi returned it with passion, his tongue's affection causing Allen to moan softly.

"So maybe we should do this more often," Lavi said, looking around at the scattered papers, rumpled clothing, and all together disarray of themselves.

"Maybe we should," Allen replied with a smile. Lavi pressed his forehead against Allen's, kissing his nose. In that moment, Allen knew that no matter the distance or the stress or their occupation, at the end of the day, he would always have someone to come home to. Lavi's arms would always be there for him; his smile would always make everything right.

"I love you," Lavi said against his lips.

"I love you more," Allen replied, smirking.

"You're cheeky," said Lavi, with an amused grin.

"You're just mad because I won," Allen answered, hugging him closely.

"I let you win," Lavi said.

"Oh really?" Allen asked, his brow rising slightly.

"Yeah. Really," Lavi replied, lifting Allen up once more. Allen fell backwards onto the bed with a surprised _oomph_! Lavi pinned his wrists above his head with a wicked grin that sent shivers through Allen's body.

"Show me, then," Allen challenged.

"With pleasure."

**pqpq**

Wow. I'm so fail…work makes me so uncreative…

But I hope you enjoyed it anyways! Much love for this Laven Week! It lasted EIGHT DAYS! Woo!

Love,

**Dhampir72**


End file.
